Mass Effect:Synergy
by TheSilentScimitar
Summary: It's been 20 years since Shepard synthesized the Galaxy, 20 years since the Reapers left the galaxy leaving nothing but a single Cruiser behind. The remaining crew revel in their retirement but a new threat is emerging and it seems they can't defeat this one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sir we have to destroy it."

"I agree but something's off." The Captain of the Neema stood in silence before speaking.

"Open a comms channel."

"Sir?"

"I need to speak to what's remaining of the fleets if I am to make a decision."

/On Earth\\

"Is that it? Is- is it over?" Before the question was answered the massive reapers standing in front of the remaining ground forces took off and the current reaper ground forces dropped to the ground. The remaining forces still too cautious to move stayed behind cover, until one spotted a woman running from behind the ranks only to stop when she saw the reapers leaving.

"That son of a bitch did it." Jack said to herself. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR START THE FUCKING CELEBRATIONS WE JUST WON!" She then yelled to the combined armies, who then erupted into cheer. Jack then turned to look back where the citadel once was, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

/On the Normandy\\

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If you are referring to the war Joker, then we have won."

"Thank god for that. I almost thought I crashed the Normandy for no reason at all." He replied to EDI. "Did you hear that guys, looks like we won" Joker called out over the intercom. The resounding cheer from within the Normandy was clear enough evidence. "Alright now let's just hope that you came out of this alive." Joker said quietly.

/On Earth\\

"Well it's all fine if we won but where's Shepard?" Wrex asked the remaining leaders.

"That's just the thing Wrex. We don't even know if he's alive or not."

"Well you'd better find out, I owe that bastard a drink."

"There are far more pressing matters then that right now Krogan."

"Such as?"

"The Reaper floating in orbit above Earth."

Writers Note: I know it's short but it's only meant to be a short summary of what's going on at that time. There will be more I promise you.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

\\Current Time\\

"So what are you saying?" Asked Admiral Xen.

"You are part synthetic, as we are part organic." The Reaper replied.

"Reapers organic? Right I believe that." Hackett retorted. The remaining Admirals had finally gotten communications across to the reaper and was surprised at how helpful it was trying to be. Grim (as they had named it) had told them that the Reapers had been controlled in a way similar to indoctrination by Harbinger and with the synthesis of the galaxy that the Reapers had been set free from this control.

"Hackett do not be so quick to dismiss this statement so quickly." Primarch Victus said.  
"How else do you explain the scans the doctors and medics have been running?" Hackett just stood there in silence standing aboard the Palaven, a Turian Dreadnought named in memory of the home world they almost lost, considering the Primarch's words.

"Regardless of whether this is true or not we must not forget that the reapers are gone and the Geth have told us the same information." The recently promoted General Kirrahe informed the admirals. Without political influence in the Sol system many higher-ranking officers have become temporary leaders of their people.

"Kirrahe General is correct in this." Said the Geth Prime unit acting as the representative. After a moment of silence someone spoke up.

"Look I know I'm not qualified to be here" Said Bray representing the Mercs.

"But they're right Admiral, it's the only possible explanation." Hackett let out a small laugh.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be proven wrong by a mercenary." Bray shrugged and said,

"Stranger things have happened."

"On that we can agree on."

/On Earth\\

With the reaper ground forces neutralised the first priority of the combined forces was the recovery of all wounded, and rebuilding of Earth structures. The Geth proved to be invaluable in this regard as they could lift much more than any other race. The Normandy had returned from its near crash landing and has returned to Earth for some much needed repairs.

"I'm just saying if the Mako was so great Vega, how come it was replaced by the Hammerhead?" Joker asked over the intercom.

"Well maybe it's because people like you can't handle the sheer power the Mako brings to the fight." Vega countered.

"Yeah, or maybe it's because people like you needed something faster for your slow reflexes." Cortez argued.

"Why does it feel like I'm being picked on."

"It's because you are Vega." Someone shouted from across the cargo hold.

"Ahh Garrus finally joined the grunts down here."

"The only grunt down here is you Vega." Jacob called out to Vega.

"So what's the deal here Vakarian?" Cortez asked.

"It seems the Admirals have made a decision about the reaper and want us up there when they voice that decision." Garrus told him as he walked towards the elevator.

"Finally a little time up in the air." Joker replied.

"Hold on, we're not leaving yet Joker." Garrus said,

"They want everybody on board for this."

"Alright, alright we can wait." It didn't take long for the rest of the team to assemble. Tali, Liara, Kaidan, Jacob, Kasumi, James and Javik were already on board. Zaeed and Grunt were passing near by when they got Garrus' message. They only had to wait on Samara and Jack who wasted no time in arriving.

"Wonderful you're all here, now can we go?" Joker asked.

"Yes we can go Joker." Garrus replied. It didn't take long for the crew to settle in, with a small complication on Grunt's quarters.

"You're in my room insect." Grunt growled.

"You are not worthy primitive." Javik replied.

"Let's take it to the battlefield, we'll see who's worthy there." Grunt said with a smile. Joker had already called Garrus to sort the problem out.

"Grunt the room next to the life support is free, take that." Grunt grumbled and reluctantly gave up his room. Kasumi retook the port observation deck while Samara took the starboard side. Jack retreated to her hidey-hole and Zaeed took back his undisturbed room. Liara moved to Shepard's old room, as everyone felt is was appropriate given what they had, and Tali and Garrus took Liara's old room. All in the time it took to get from Earth to the Admiral's position. Joker notified the crew when they arrived and Garrus, Liara, Kaidan and Tali made their way to the comm room to talk to the admirals, but no amount of preparation or planning could brace them for what was about to happen.

Writers Note: Thanks for checking this out guys, it means more than you think. Leave a review, please it'd help on knowing what needs more and what needs less and what you guys want to see more of. I might change the rating to M later on. Again thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

"You want us to what?" Liara shouted through the transmitter, her anger leaving a biotic haze around her.

"We want you to enter the reaper." Wrex said simply. Kaidan put his hand on Liara's shoulder to calm her down.

"Wrex, I don't think you realize what you want us to do." Garrus said concerned.

"Wrex speaks for all of us Vakarian." Victus informed them.

"We need someone on the reaper to make proper contact with it and your team is the only group who have ever entered a reaper and survived." Tali who had remained quiet throughout the discussion nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense when think about it." She added.

"How do we know that it won't just start killing us once we get on board?" Kaidan asked.

"We don't that's why we're sending you and your team general." Hackett explained.

"We know this is a difficult thing to ask you but we have looked for every other alternative, and this is the most viable option." General Kirrahe told them.

"We will send a unit with knowledge on reapers with you to assist in contacting the reaper." The Geth Prime informed.

"Great now we have to look out for a Geth as well." Garrus complained.

"Alright we'll go but give us sometime to prepare first." He continued. The admirals acknowledged him and ended the line.

"Joker if a Geth asks permission to come aboard let them on." Kaidan said over the intercom.

"Alright I'll let you know." Joker replied. Liara just stood there shaking her head.

"We just took down the reapers and now they want us to go on one." She said in disbelief.

"EDI bring everyone to the conference room." Garrus called out.

"Affirmative." EDI replied.

"Tali if anything happens-"

"No. Don't say it we will make it back and we will have a child on Rannoch." She cut him off.

"Tali listen to me." He said as he held her by the shoulders.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you. So if anything happens you make sure you get back here alive." He continued as he took off her mask and kissed her passionately. When they broke off Tali quickly put her mask back on.

"You shouldn't have done that I could've gotten sick you bosh'tet." She said playfully. Garrus just smiled as he held her close, placed his head against hers and whispered to her,

"You'll have to punish me later."

"Hmm maybe I will." She agreed.

"Come on the rest of the crew will get here soon."

\\Conference/War Room\\

With the crew assembled in the conference room Garrus had to tell them about the Admirals plan. Personally he thought the plan was a lost cause, but he had no choice in the matter.

"We we're contacted by the Admirals of the remaining fleets, and they've come up with a plan to contact the reapers."

"I'm guessing there's something else going on as well." Jacob said quizzically. Garrus nodded as he spoke.

"They want to send us onto the reaper."

"Fuck that." Jack interrupted.

"Sorry Vakarian I'm with the girl on this one." Zaeed added. Javik kept his temper and simply nodded with Zaeed and Jack.

"Garrus I know you pretty well." Kasumi said.

"But this is crazy even by your standards."

"I'm in." Grunt said. Everyone turned to him surprised.

"What, we'll be battling a worthy foe won't we?"

"I will also accompany you on this mission." Samara informed him.

"Thanks Grunt and Samara. I'm with you as well Garrus; you can't get rid of me that easily." Tali added with a hint of humour.

"Liara and I will go with you too." Kaidan said to them.

"Good everyone else stay on the ship, on the off chance that we don't make it back she's yours Joker."

"Don't worry you'll be back." Jacob assured.

"Uhh Garrus, Geth ship showed up letting them on board now." Joker called out.

"Thanks Joker. Dismissed." Garrus told them.

"Kaidan hold on for a moment."

"Yeah Garrus, what's up?" He asked.

"Why did you let me just take control?" Kaidan answered him without pause,

"Because you're better at this than I am, and you're more familiar with the crew. Plus it's what Shepard would have wanted"

"But the last time I led my own team, they all died, with the exception of Sidonis."

"And you learned from it, and came out better because of it." Garrus looked unconvinced.

"Trust me Garrus these guys will follow you into hell if need be."

"Thanks Kaidan I needed that." Garrus said has he walked off to meet their new guest.

\\Bridge\\

"Hey Garrus they're just hooking up now." Joker told him.

"Thanks Joker, you don't think I'm overstepping my boundaries do you?" Garrus asked.

"What with the crew?" Garrus nodded.

"Nahh they need someone like Shepard right now, they need a leader and like it or not you're the most qualified."

"Thanks again Joker."

"Anytime." He replied. Garrus turned and stood in front of the airlock to greet the Geth, when the doors opened he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Vakarian General we have come to your aid." Said the Geth as the doors behind him closed and the ship left.

"Garrus you going to say anything or are you just gonna-" Joker trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Said the unit standing in front of them.

"Legion?" They said simultaneously.

Writers Note: Aha cliffhanger. Hey guys I will try to get a proper upload timetable together but until then I'll be uploading them whenever. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Relations

"Garrus you going to say anything or are you just gonna-"  
"Is something wrong?" The unit in front of them asked.

"Legion?" They said simultaneously.

He paused for a moment, wrapped in thought.

"That is a difficult matter to explain, perhaps if I could speak to the whole crew it would be easier."

"I agree with Legion." EDI added.

"EDI it is good to see you have not been deactivated."

"Likewise Legion."

"Yeah sure EDI gets a greeting but the pilot doesn't." Legion turned and looked at Joker and raised it optical flaps like raising an eyebrow.

"Good to see you have not crashed the ship or broken a leg yet." Joker turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"That was a joke." He said simply.

"Riiight. You might want to work on that." Joker replied. Garrus shook his head smiling.

"EDI can you reassemble the crew?" He asked.

"Of course." EDI replied.

\\After the meeting (In Javik's quarters)\\

"Garrus I respect your decision, but that does not mean that I like it." Javik stated.

"I understand Javik but Legion can be trusted." Garrus countered. Javik stood in thought for a moment.  
"I will trust your judgement on this Vakarian, but if we find any other AI I will not hold the same self-control."

"Got it Javik." Garrus said and then walked out towards the elevator. Javik walked over to the memory shard that John once used to see his memories, what Javik didn't tell him is that John's memories are also implanted on the shard. Javik also failed to mention that you could pick out certain memories while looking through the shard. He brushed his fingertips over the shard looking for a particular memory that John left on there.

\\Normandy-Legion's reactivation\\

"There it is." Javik said to himself.

\\Engineering\\

"So why's the tin-can walking around again?" Jack asked sitting next to one of the consoles.

"Legion is walking around Jack." Tali replied slightly annoyed.

"Yeah whatever. Why's he back? I thought he died." Jack asked again.

"It's not really Legion, It's his body and memories but different programs running him." She explained.

"So it's exactly like when Cerberus rebuilt Shepard after the Collectors?" Tali paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah I guess it is." Tali said.

"So it is Legion?" Jack asked again.

"Yeah I guess it is." Tali answered.

"Thank you for finally answering that question."

"So you and Garrus huh?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. Tali blushed getting embarrassed (not that you could see it).

"How did you know?" Tali asked suddenly finding a sudden interest in fixing the kinetic barriers.

"Come on T half the crew knows after your little stunt with Garrus." Jack replied with a little humour.

"But you should be more careful of who's around when you want to talk privately.

"You wouldn't tell, would you?" Tali asked concerned.

"Nahh, you're one of my friends Tali." She replied.

"How?"

"You and Shep were the only ones to come down and see me in my hidey-hole." She explained while Tali nodded understanding.

"While we're on the same page I need to talk to you about something important."  
"What's up?" Jack asked as Tali started to explain her problem, unaware of the silent watcher.

\\ Later on the crew deck\\

"Really?"

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"If you don't mid me asking, how did you find out Kas?"

"A girl has her ways Kaidan." She replied while a playful smile danced across her face.

"Right that wouldn't happen to involve a cloak would it?" Kaidan asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Who me? Never." She replied with a wink.

"Right, do me a favour and don't tell anyone else, especially Garrus." Kaidan requested.

"Alright I won't. But EDI would have recorded it and Joker probably was watching as well."

"Uhh was not." Joker said over the crew deck loudspeaker.

"There you go he was watching then." She said triumphantly.

"Alright so you win this time Kas." Kaidan admitted.

"So what's my prize?" She asked playfully.

"Well that's up to you." He replied equally as playful.

"Well then let's get to my prize then."

\\In the captain's cabin, now Liara's\\

Liara had spent the last six hours reconnecting to her contacts as the Shadow Broker when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open." She called out. The door opened and Samara walked into the room.

"Hello Samara what brings you up here?" She asked.

"I would like to see what the Shadow Broker's lair looks like." Samara answered.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, I'm still trying to recollect my contacts." She warned.

"It is interesting Liara." Samara said, surprising Liara.

"There is one thing I do not yet understand." Samara continued.

"Yes?"

"If you truly loved the commander, why did you not have a child together?" She asked. Liara looked down at her feet feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"We never had the chance to."

"You embraced with him did you not?" Samara asked. Liara nodded.

"Then all you need is a piece of his DNA and you can recreate him completely inside your mind and you can splice your DNA with his." Samara explained simply. Liara looked at her astounded.

"I thought it had to be living DNA."  
"Understandable, but that is because you are young and have not had the chance to learn." Samara replied.

"Would it be rude to ask you to leave Samara?" Liara asked.

"No, that's fine young one." Samara answered smiling as she left. As soon as she left Liara locked the door and searched for the helmet Shepard gave Liara just before he ran to the Reaper. She found sitting next to the chessboard he got off Aria. She reached into the helmet and pulled out a lock of his burning red hair. She walked over to the bed and sat in the middle of it and started to meditate she then closed her eyes before they turned black and she embraced eternity. When she opened her eyes she realised she was sitting in the presidium markets again before noting how much it felt like home.

"Enjoying the view?" Asked a familiar voice behind her. She smiled before turning, and leaping into an embrace with the man she loved.

"John, it's been too long." She whispered into his ear.

"I know, I didn't mean to leave you but I couldn't stay back." He whispered back.

"I understand." Liara and Shepard stayed embraced until Liara broke off to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"John I need to ask you-" She started to ask.

"It can wait." Shepard cut her off. Liara just realised that they were no longer on the presidium but now in Shepard's apartment.

"Come on there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now." He said as he led her into the bedroom.

\\Bridge\\

"EDI give them some space they deserve it."

"Jeff the admirals grow restless." EDI informed him.

Let them get restless, they want us to walk into a reaper that's a pretty big thing." Joker replied.

"Okay Jeff then what about us?" EDI asked.

"What about us?" Joker asked confused.

"Do we get some downtime?" She asked.

"Uhh."

"You do not get the choice Jeff, we are having downtime as well." She commanded.

Writers Note: I know it's been some time since my last update sorry guys, I've been busy as heck lately. I don't know if that's true with Asari but in my mind it makes sense, Samara to me sees the Shadow Broker as a finder of facts nothing more and the relationship between Tali and Jack is due to the fact that Jack lives right underneath engineering. I always loved Legion and was heartbroken about his death so that's the reason i brought him back. This will probably take an unexpected turn soon enough but hopefully one for the better. As always thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4: Belly Of The Beast

The boarding team had assembled on the bridge of the Normandy waiting for Joker to hook up to the Reaper. They had elected to split into two boarding teams, if they were separated, led by Garrus and Kaidan. Kaidan led Grunt and Liara while Garrus led Tali, Samara and Legion. Everyone was nervous but Grunt seemed especially on edge.

"What's up Grunt, you seem shaky." Garrus asked concerned.

"This isn't right Garrus, we shouldn't walk onto this thing even if it is friendly." He replied.

"What's your point?" Garrus asked.

""We'd better load up, otherwise we might be in for a surprise." Grunt answered grimly. Before Garrus could reply the airlock opened revealing the inside of the ship. The halls were small in comparison to the ship's actual size and the walls seemed to be living as well as metallic.

"It almost looks like a Collector ship." Samara noted as they made their way to the bridge.

_Grunt was right,_ Garrus thought. _Its way too quiet there's not even a husk aboard this ship, it's like they just weren't here. There's got to be something else at play here. _A voice brought Garrus back from thought.

"Hey were almost there, how are we going to do this?" Kaidan asked.

"Just follow my lead." Garrus replied calmly. They entered through the door to what seemed to be the bridge and could not believe their eyes.

\\A few hours earlier\\

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Grim asked. The reaper had been communicating to its allies across dark space for some time now.

"Yes, we have searched other alternatives and we have concluded that they will be more likely to respond to this form than any other." The other Reaper explained.

"I hope you are correct in this assumption, we only have one chance." Grim replied.

"We are, now we have to resume our chase for Harbinger our slavery has gone on for too long." It said as communications died. Grim had taken a Prothean life form to imitate as it controlled the ship. Since he became organic Grim found that he preferred to have a physical body to being confined to the ship's core. But now he found himself needing to prepare for guests.

\\Current Time\\

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Liara said to no one in particular.

"That's no hallucination. That is the reaper having taken a sapient form." Legion explained.

"So like Harbinger?" Tali asked.

"No, more like your synthetics body." Grim replied.

"Legion?" Kaidan asked.

"I believe he is referring to EDI." Samara stated as she walked towards the reaper.

"I believe that you created this body to implant your mind into it." She continued.

"This assumption is correct." He replied,

"I chose this form because we came to an agreement that this form would make it easier to converse with you. If this is not to your liking we can choose another." He continued.

"We?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes, I have spoken to my allies and we came to this agreement." He answered

"No, this is fine." Grunt assured him.

"Good, we would like to speak with the leader of this team." Grim requested.

"That would be me." Garrus stated as he stepped forward.

"Sorry, we were under the impression that it was lead by a human."

"It was but he died." Grim paused for a moment feeling the sorrow that the others endured.

"That is unfortunate. We will speak in private if preferable." Garrus quickly looked over his shoulder.

"That's fine." He agreed. Grim and Garrus walked over to the ship's console while the rest of the team stayed behind. Tali and Legion moved over to one of the wall consoles to learn more about the ship.

"Why do you think that he took that form?" Liara asked.

"Personally I can't say I knew him that well." Kaidan answered.

"It's because he was a friend to everyone." Grunt responded.

"And he was a damn good killer." He continued remembering their fight with the thresher maw. He had saved his life more times that day than throughout his life combined.

\\Tuchanka- Grunt's rite of passage\\

"Grunt you'd best get back on your feet, this one feels big." Thane called out. As if on cue a thresher maw sprung out not fifteen metres away from him. Thane pegged with a biotic warp as Shepard shot it several times with his Viper while Grunt launched himself away from the maw.

"Thanks, for the heads up." Grunt called out to him.

"You are welcome but it is not over yet." He called back. They took up cover against the remaining pillars. They heard rumbling but they couldn't see it yet.

"There behind the hammer!" Grunt shouted.

"Got it." Shepard yelled as he let off a Cryo shot into the maw. The thresher maw was angry now, it launched it self towards Shepard, but he was quicker and launched out of the way. The maw, now confused, thrashed on top of the hard concrete searching for a way to get back underground with no success as its primary digging tools had been frozen. Either way Grunt was not going to give it that chance. He ran alongside the maw before leaping onto it's back and firing his claymore into it. When he ran out of ammo he sprinted towards the maw's head, and pulled his rifle out before grabbing onto the maw's mandibles and firing directly into its mouth. Before the maw died it made a final attempt to kill its attacker and spat out a toxic blast. Grunt didn't have time to react but instead just roared before it hit him, but it never came. Just before the blast hit him Thane threw him out of the way with his biotics and Shepard threw an incendiary blast straight into the maw's mouth causing it to light on fire.  
"That was close Shepard but thanks." Grunt admitted.

\\Present Day\\

Tali and Legion had hacked into the ship and had started pulling vital information out. Legion was wary at first but he soon found out that he had Tali's complete trust.

"Creator Zorah do you trust us-me?" Legion asked looking up from his Omni-tool still skeptical.

"Of course Legion, you sacrificed yourself to save our people from war." She answered.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Tali asked as legion looked down to his feet and lowering his optical flaps.

"We-I thought you would still bear hatred towards Geth."

"Keelah Legion you should have said something, you've saved my life and all of ours more times than we remember." She told him.

"We-I am grateful that you say that about us Creator Zorah." Legion told her.

"Its Tali, Legion. Why do you keep correcting yourself?" Tali asked.

"When Shep-John synthesised us all, the programs in this platform were merged into a single consensus." Legion explained.

"Meaning you're now a single consciousness?" Tali asked. Legion paused.

"Affirmative, but it is difficult to change speech patterns." He admitted as Tali looked up from the console.

"Thank you for trying Legion."

"Thank you Cre-Tali. I have noticed an oddity."

"What is it?" Looking down at her Omni-tool.

"I have detected high levels of hormones in your body." Legion stated. Tali looked up from her Omni-tool confused.

"What are you saying Legion?" Legion brought up his Omni-tool to show her the results.

"With your permission I would like to begin detailed scans on your body."

"What do you think is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I believe you are pregnant."

\\Centre Console\\

"That's all I know, the others could tell you more." Grim finished.

"That's not as much as I expected." Garrus replied looking at the console.

"I'm sorry, Harbinger wiped many of our memory units clean before he indoctrinated us."

"I guess that makes sense." Grim stayed quiet for a moment while Garrus looked through the console for more information.

"What's your view on this?" Grim asked.

"Honestly? I don't know, I mean a whole fleet of reapers just pulled out and you'll return when I call?" Garrus said exhaling loudly.

"It's a lot to take in don't you think?"

"It's this or let all the reapers back right now, which could cause another war." Grim advised.

"Yeah so I'll stick with the first plan rather than the second."

"Good choice, now if you'll excuse me I need to-" Grim stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Garrus asked concerned.

"We need to get off this ship now." Grim told him.

"Why?" Garrus asked.

"Harbinger learned of our plan and is coming to stop us." Garrus left the console and started walking back to his team.

"Let's go people. Double time." Garrus called out. They had started running down the hall they used to enter the ship. Only to find that the layout had changed.

"Umm anybody want to tell me what's going on?" Kaidan called out.

"Sorry the ship is ever-changing." Grim said walking to a console.

"There it is done, the way is clear. Be warned Harbinger is closing in quickly." Grim told them.

"Be warned that this will also bring the defenses back on line."

"I knew it was too quiet." Grunt muttered as Husks started crawling down the walls, it didn't take long for the hallway to start filling up with reaper troops. The team continued down the hall killing them as they ran. They were doing well for time until a Brute turned the corner they needed to go down.

"Liara, Samara, Kaidan go. Tali, Legion, Grunt and I will take care of this." Garrus yelled out to them.

"Got it, we'll get Joker ready to go." Kaidan yelled in return. Grunt smiled as they ran towards the brute.

"You know Grunt I'm getting the idea that you like this sort of thing." Tali called out as he threw an incendiary grenade into a pack of Husks.

"You know me too well." He replied. Garrus and Legion had fallen behind to give Tali and Grunt cover with their rifles. However it didn't seem like they needed it, Grunt had the attention of the Brute and Tali was keeping the Husks off his back.

"Tali I need that drone of yours."

"Why?" She asked concerned.

""Dos it matter?" He replied rolling out of the Brutes range.

"Fine, but I want her back in one piece. Go Chatikka." Grunt pulled back out of the way before sending Chatikka in to distract the Brute. When the Brute was distracted Grunt launched himself towards the Brutes neck before ripping it apart.

"I AM KROGAN!" He yelled out when he landed on the floor before running off to kill some more Husks, Tali followed him towards the ship, while Legion, Garrus and Grim were close behind.

"Garrus I know it is not my place but I would like to come aboard your ship." Grim said as they ran down the hall.  
"It's not my decision to leave you to die that's your decision to stay or go, but as long as you hide that you're a reaper then you can stay on our ship." Garrus replied. Grim quickly morphed into a gold and black Varren and followed them to the ship. The others were ahead of Garrus and Grim and didn't see him morph. They didn't take long to reach the Normandy's docking tube. As they ran inside they heard Joker's voice coming over the comm.

"Garrus glad you could make it, Kaidan said something about Harbinger?" As the reaper jumped in from dark space.

"Joker Kaidan was right it's Harbinger we need to leave now." Garrus said to him standing behind him.

"Getting out now." Joker replied as he pulled away from the reaper just before Harbinger blew it to pieces and jumped back to dark space.

"That was a good call Garrus." Joker admitted his eyes locked on the space in front of him.

"How did you know it was Harbinger and not some friendly one?" Garrus looked at the Varren beside him then looked back at Joker.

"Just a hunch." Joker nodded and let Garrus go. Garrus made his way towards the elevator but it wasn't long before Kaidan stopped him.

"Hey Garrus, what's with the Varren?" He asked.

"It's Grim, but I need it to stay a secret that it's him." Garrus replied in a low voice.

"Don't want the rest of the ship getting pissed?"

"Something like that."

"Alright Garrus I trust you on this."

"Thanks Kaidan." Kaidan nodded then left. Leaving Garrus alone to sneak Grim into his room. He made it to and through the elevator without a fuss but then came upon a problem when he got to the mess hall, which was full with crew-members.

"How am I meant to do this?" Garrus asked himself.

"I can help you out." Grim said taking Tali's form then walking across the mess hall into Garrus' quarters. Garrus quickly followed him. Samara gave him a quizzical look but waved it off.

"Thank the spirits for that." He said after the doors shut.

"Please tell you won't do that anymore."

"I assure you that was the only time." Grim said retaking the Varren's shape again and pouncing onto the bed.

_How am I going to tell Tali? _He thought as Tali walked in. Garrus sighed mentally and started to tell Tali what happened. Grim listened in on every word.

_Perhaps they were right, this plan could work after all._

Writers Notes: Hey guys just a heads up this is going to take a hopefully interesting turn next chapter. I will explain how the reaper morphing thing works in more detail later on. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: Life After The Hero

Writers Note: Here it is guys the twist, have fun.

* * *

\\20 Years After The Crucible's Release\\

"I'm sorry Rael but it's just not happening."

"But Mum-" Rael argued.

"Rael your mother said no."

"But Shala could go."

"When you're as old as she is you can go to train with the Geth too until that moment you can stay here." His mother replied as the door opened. All three turned to see who had interrupted.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"  
"No auntie Raan of course not." Tali replied. Garrus and Tali had settled on Rannoch once the reaper mess sorted itself out and once Tali announced she was pregnant. They had a girl first and named her Shala in Raan's honour, then proceeded to have another child and named him Rael in honour of her father. Most of the Quarian race had returned to live on Rannoch and with the help f the Geth many could live without their suits for extended periods of time, however many still wore them out of tradition. The others went to either their home worlds to build a life or they dropped off the grid.

"What brings you here Raan?" Garrus asked while Tali dealt with Rael.

"Garrus I just got word of Shala's arrival to the Geth core network, she arrived perfectly safe." She explained.

"That's good to hear, Tali will be relieved." Shala looked over at Tali dealing with Rael and sighed.

"She used to be like that, and now-"

"Now she has kids of her own." Garrus finished.

"Do they get better?" He asked. Raan shook her head laughing

"Cherish the time you have with him Garrus he will not always be so young." She said walking out.

"Hey Garrus what was that about?" Tali asked leaving Rael alone as he started shimmering a violent blue.

"Just Raan saying that Shala got there safely." Garrus answered looking towards Rael.

"What are we going to do with him?"  
"I don't know, I can't even explain why he's biotic." Tali replied. Garrus sat there deep in thought when their interplanetary radio (IR) started ringing. Rael was the first to answer.

"I got it." He called out answering the video call.

"Whelp is that you?" The caller asked.

"Uncle Wrex, I'm not a whelp anymore." He replied.

"Hehe guess I haven't called in a while, is your old man home?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm younger than you." Garrus replied with a smile as Rael walked outside.

"Ha, we'll let the battlefield decide that one."

"What are you calling for Wrex?" Tali asked.

"What, can't I call just for the sake of it?"

"Uhh no."

"Hahaha you chose a good one Garrus." Wrex laughed.

"The reason I called was to ask, what training are you giving Rael?"

"Training? He doesn't need it." Tali replied.

"Figures. Tali what if another war breaks out and you aren't there to save him?" Wrex asked.

"There's not going to be another war." She replied.

"That's what they said after the Rachni War, but then, hey Krogan Rebellions."

"Wrex that's different." Tali started.

"It's the same thing." He interrupted. Tali turned to Garrus.

"What do you think of this?" Tali asked.

"I'm with Wrex."

"What?!" Tali and Wrex yelled out simultaneously.

"I'm hurt that you're so surprised." Garrus joked and shook his head.

"I'm Turian, we're very military remember." He said on a more serious note.

"I was actually going to bring it up with you, sending him to Palaven to start military training but I'd prefer it if he was with a friend like Wrex."  
"Well I know when I've been overruled." Tali said storming off.

"Sorry Garrus."

"I'll talk to her later but about my son."

"It's not fair." Tali cried through her Omni-tool.

"I know it's not but there's nothing you can do about It."  
"But Liara he's too young."

"You're always going to think that." Liara replied.

"Goddess you were like this with Shala, you were so against her leaving but when she left no one was happier than you."  
"But this is Rael we're talking about, this is my baby Rael."

"He's not going to always be your baby."

"I know, but can't I have my baby a little longer?" Tali asked still sobbing.

"Tell you what Kiara has her 15th birthday in a week, why don't you come to Thessia for the week and we'll throw a party for her." Liara suggested.

"How will that help?"

"If he still wants to go after having this party he can go with Wrex and Mordin when they leave, but this party might get him to stay." Liara explained.

"I guess that could work." Tali said as she sniffed.

"If not, at least you spent some time with him before he left."

"Okay, you convinced me Liara."

"Great, well we're going to have the party in a week's time if you come round anytime before then it'll be great." Liara told her while sending the details through her Omni-tool.

"Thanks Liara." Tali closed the connection before she walked out to tell Garrus and Rael the news.

"I hope they find this as interesting as I do." She muttered under her breath, removing her mask. She walked in to find Garrus preparing dinner and Rael was sitting outside playing with his biotics.

"Garrus we're going to Thessia." She stated not wanting an argument.  
"I thought so." Garrus replied. Putting the cooking utensils away.  
"What? How?"  
"Well Kiara's birthday is next week so I assumed we were going."

"You never remember my birthday." She skulked.

"You never give me the chance." Tali shifted in her feet and looked towards Rael.

"What is he doing? He's going to get sick without his suit on." She complained.

"He'll be fine he has my immune system." Garrus replied.

"Still I don't want to see him get hurt."

"We don't get the choice most of the time. Remember when Shala came home with that puncture in her suit because she got into a fight?" He asked.

"And I had to deal with her being sick for that whole week?" She called over her shoulder as they laughed about Shala's mishaps.

"Well this is it I guess, send him to Wrex or send him to Palaven."

"I'd rather send him to Wrex." Tali looked back at him quizzically.

"If we send him to Palaven he'll just end up being in the Cabal unit because of his biotics and he won't get any proper training." Garrus explained. Tali nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right." She said solemnly.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, well we'd best tell him the news." Garrus walked over to the door and told Rael to come inside.

"Rael we have news for you." Tali started. Rael raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, we've come up with an idea about your training." Garrus continued.

"Wrex has made the offer for you to start training with him."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, but we're going to Thessia first for Kiara's birthday first." Tali answered.

"Aww alright."

"What's wrong with that, don't you two get along?"

"No." He answered quickly, too quickly as he noticed his father's look.

"Well she's always so mean to me." He covered.

"She could have changed, you never know." Tali suggested.

"But it doesn't matter we're going." She continued going back to her room to pack. Rael just walked back outside to play with his biotics and violin again. He loved music it was one of the few things he could escape to and he always felt a connection to nature before but now he could explain it. He loved sitting outside and breathing in fresh unfiltered air, it was one of the only Turian traits he loved. His immune system was much stronger than most Quarians but he needed a respirator and suit in unclean environments such as Omega and uninhabited planets. He had a Turian body with underlying Quarian traits. He had the crest and facial features of a Turian with the eyes and hair of a Quarian. His skin had an undeniable purple tinge while the texture was hard like Turian. Luckily his limbs didn't clash and he had a Turian immune system. His sister wasn't so lucky. She had the immune system of a Quarian so she spent most of her time in her suit, but she that meant she loved her time out of her suit much more. She had the eyes of a Turian and the face and skin of a Quarian with a blue tinge. But the real give away was the voice while Shala had a normal voice. Rael was stuck with two voice boxes. Which gave away the fact that he was Turian before he could finish his sentence. The Quarians didn't like this about him and the Turians didn't like the look of him so he was an outcast wherever he went. But he was going to change that.

"After my training I'll make sure that no one looks at me then like they do now." He promised himself.

* * *

Rael had just left the city when he saw them. Garrus and Tali had gone ahead to the docks earlier in the day and he told them he'd call a cab to pick him up after he said goodbye to his friends, but he really just wanted to ride his bike one last time before he left. At first he thought they were cops to pull him over but as he rode he noticed these guys were different he brushed it off as paranoia first but the further he went from the city the more he saw of them. He counted three of them originally, but he saw more as he rode. Rael sighed and pulled into a nearby field. He had a pretty good idea who it was and he'd been harassed like this ever since he started high school. He had never backed down and always put up a good fight but they always had numbers and with it the upper hand and today was no different but Rael was determined to make today different and fight them on his terms. He turned his bike off, leaned against it and waited for his pursuers to join him. They didn't take long; there were three bikes with two cars pulling up behind them.

"What's this?" One of them called out turning his bike off.

"It looks like hybrid has finally grown a pair." Said another following suit. Rael growled at the word hybrid, he hated being different.

"Or maybe he forgot how to ride a bike." Sneered a fourth getting out of the car.

"Looks like someone never learned." Rael muttered before standing up and counting six in total, 4 male and 2 female.

"You must be getting desperate Qu'iin, getting females to do your work for you." Rael called out.

"Oh, how's your brother doing?" He continued, smiling. During their last encounter Rael had broken his mask and was hospitalised because of it. Qui'in visibly tensed and leered under his suit and mask.

"You'll pay for that Bosh'tet." Qui'in growled. Rael smiled behind his own half mask, his bait worked. While they had talked Rael was thinking of ways to take them out. The easiest and his favourite way was a smashed mask, it gave him the chance to see their face, that look of despair before they dropped to the floor. The next best way to do it was ripping out their oxygen tubes. But he pushed that aside when he saw Qui'in getting ready to strike. He struck out with a wild swing. Rael leaned back letting the punch glide past face. He caught Qui'in's arm and pulled it over his shoulder causing him to follow. Rael was about to follow up on Qui'in when a female and one of the males launched at him. He rolled out of the way of the female and grappled with the male before head butting him cracking his mask. He was about to smash the mask when a sucker punch hit him just above his mandible, causing him to lose grip on the other Quarian and cracking his half-mask. He took a step back and readied himself before the two untouched males advanced on him. Rael put one of the cars behind him and stood his ground, the one on the right started with a jab before pulling back and letting the other take a right hook. Rael blocked the jab before ducking underneath the hook. Rael then put a hand on his soldier and pulled his oxygen tube out, then turned to the other Quarian and threw a punch directly into his mask smashing it to pieces. The Quarian was in shock for a moment before dropping to the floor. Rael was about turn around when one of the females pulled him into a double-armed headlock. The other female landed a series of punches into his gut causing him to lose his breath.

"Stop, I'm going to be the one to take him out." Qui'in said walking up to them.

"This is for your little remark earlier." He said before punching his jaw and breaking his mask. Rael pulled his head back up and smiled knowing that he had done better today than before and closed his eyes waiting for another punch. He was surprised to hear grunts and his captor loosen her grip. He opened his eyes and two Geth units standing before him.

"Are you okay?" The one closest to him asked.

"A little sore but fine." Rael replied.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I am the Geth unit Guardian and this is Sentinel." The one called Sentinel looked up from the Quarians on the floor.

"You were attacked?" He asked. Rael nodded. Sentinel looked back at the Quarians on the floor then at Guardian.

"We must leave, those Quarians have been severely injured." Sentinel said pointing to the ones with the broken masks.

"We have alerted authorities but you must leave quickly as must we." Guardian stated. He looked over to Sentinel in an almost brotherly manner.

"They will most likely hunt us down, we cannot stay." Sentinel looked down at his feet then back at Rael.

"You were going to the docks right?" He asked. Rael nodded again.  
"We would like to gain passage with you." Rael took a step back.

"Hold on, first things first why did you save me?"

"We saw you getting attacked and intervened." Guardian answered as Rael nodded.

"Okay, but if you want to come we'll have to sneak you on board." The two Geth looked at him confused.

"I doubt that my father and mother would let me bring two Geth aboard." He explained."

"I have an idea." Guardian stated. The two looked to him.

"Sentinel upload yourself into Rael's Omni-tool"

"Affirmative."

"Wait what." Rael said startled as the Geth powered down.

"Rael take you bike and ride it to the docks we will accompany you." Guardian continued.

"What's going on?"

"I will inform you on the way." Sentinel said, sparking Rael's Omni-tool to life.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Rael muttered.

\\Rannoch Docks\\

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Rael typed into his Omni-tool. He had chosen this form to communicate with Sentinel as it attracted less attention from bystanders.

'Guardian's plans always work.' Sentinel replied. Rael walked into the docks to find his parents standing around waiting for the Tonbay to finish getting ready to leave. He moved over to them dragging a trolley full of crates behind.  
"Figures, we save the galaxy three times but we still have to wait." Tali complained. Garrus looked over to Rael.

"What's in the crates?" He asked.

"My bike." He replied simply. Garrus shrugged and went back to listening to Tali complain. The Tonbay made a few last minute checks then announced that it was ready to disembark. Tali led Garrus to the Tonbay while Rael followed close behind; he wanted to leave Rannoch as quickly as possible.

"Hold on Rael." Raan called out when he entered the ship.

"What's in the crates?"

"My bike, I'm taking it to Tuchanka." He replied. Raan leered at him for a while but let him past.

'She knows more than she lets on.' Sentinel wrote. Rael nodded in agreement.

'I don't think she'll give us any trouble though.' He replied.

* * *

\\3 Days later \\

Rael walked around his room for a while feeling quite bored before taking his mask off, Guardian had created one from the broken Quarians' masks. He sat and just breathed for a while before pulling out his Violin again and playing a rendition of Lindsey Stirling's got halfway through before he heard someone stop at his door, they didn't knock so he continued to play and finish the song before opening it. He got up to open the door when the person outside starting knocking.

"I'm coming." He called out as he put his mask back on. He opened the door using his Omni-tool.

"It's open." He was mildly surprised when Raan walked in, but he held his expression.

"Raan, fancy meeting you here."

"Very funny Rael, I was actually just passing by when I heard you playing, it was very beautiful." She replied lightly.

"Thanks." He said inclining his head in thanks.

"Where did you learn to play?" She asked.

"I don't remember I kinda just picked one up and never put it down." He answered.

"You're quite talented then. Now about those crates, there's something else in them isn't there?" Rael sighed.

"Yeah, on my way to the docks I was attacked and there were a few Geth passing by who helped me out." He replied.

"Well this is a problem." She stated.

"You know I can't just let Geth onto my ship right? And I can't be seen letting them leave my ship. Especially somewhere like Thessia." Even though Quarians had accepted Geth some of the Galaxy still didn't trust them.

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't leave them on Rannoch, they would have been hunted down for what they did." Rael said as he closed the door. He put his Omni-tool up and ran a quick disinfectant through the room then took his mask off.

"Sorry, I like breathing unfiltered air." Rael explained when he saw her body expressions. She shrugged and removed her own mask. Rael was taken back by Raan's beauty, she definitely was older than Rael but he couldn't deny her elegant looks. When Raan saw Rael's expression she smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Well if you get to so do I." She explained.

"I'd like to ask a request." She said gesturing to the Violin. Rael picked it up and put it to his shoulder.

"Could you play me Sweet Rannoch?" She asked. Rael smiled and nodded it was one he was familiar with. An old song made in the Flotilla Era about finding the home they lost. He played a few notes first to make sure it was still in tune. He played the first verse without a hitch but he reached the chorus and something amazing happened.

Oh we searched the stars  
To find our home  
We would search forever  
If only to know

This quest that we take  
Is long and unending  
But we'll keep on searching  
'Til we find that ending

Our Sweet Rannoch

Rael didn't realise he stopped playing until Raan looked at him with a frown.  
"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I never knew you could sing like that." He told her.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." Raan said with a wink and put her mask back on.

"We'll reach Thessia either late tonight or early tomorrow." She continued.

"You'd best get your things ready." Rael nodded watching her leave. He stared into space before his Omni-tool went off.

'You totally like her.' Sentinel wrote.

"Oh shut up." He replied verbally. But he couldn't deny it Raan had beauty.

_Perhaps it's best if I don't tell mum that. _He thought.

* * *

Writers Note: So there we have it, this is where I wanted to go all along just think of the first chapters as a bit of back story as to why everything's like the way it is. I have also changed the summary to suit the story better. I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is what I wanted to do. Anyway Sweet Rannoch is meant to be sung like a sea shanty. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
